Breathe My Air
by Rosage
Summary: A collection of short pieces focusing on various female/female relationships. 4. Heather/Mist. It was only supposed to be a fun day at the market...until Heather's mom collapses, leading Heather to learn that maybe it is possible to rely on someone else.
1. MiledyGuinevere

_AN: This drabble collection will consist of short pieces containing female/female pairings from various games. They are edited versions of pieces I wrote for prompts I took on International Femslash Day. This one was for Raphiael, who asked for Miledy/Guinevere, Winter Flight. _

Miledy's chin bumps Guinevere. Jerking back, she leans around Guinevere and squints. The snowfall makes it difficult enough to see without Guinevere in the way, but despite the princess's insistence that she wouldn't let go, Miledy refuses to sit in front. If she did, images of her princess falling would haunt her.

Guinevere calls out over the wind. "How far off is our destination?"

"Still quite a ways. This snowfall is impeding our progress."

Guinevere's head rubs Miledy's cheek when she nods. The chills running down Miledy's neck have nothing to do with Ilia's climate.

Miledy tries not to let herself be affected. She knows the arms on either side of Guinevere are not there to hold her, but to keep her safe. Still, when Guinevere leans back against Miledy, warmth fills her. It's not just the feeling of Guinevere's body, but the knowledge that Guinevere is willing to rely on her. The fact that her princess left Bern without her still aches, as much as Miledy has tried to forget.

The snow picks up. Miledy sees a storm in the distance. She's both glad and not for the excuse to place her mouth next to Guinevere's ear. "I'm sorry to delay us further, but the sky up ahead looks treacherous. I'm taking us down until it passes."

Guinevere's nod is hesitant. Miledy is painfully aware that Bern's princess would rather risk her life than delay her course.

Trifanne lands. Miledy dismounts and helps Guinevere down. They find shelter in a cave; there are no dwellings in this mountain path. Miledy sets a fire. Guinevere stands, because she's been sitting all day, she says, and so Miledy stands with her.

Shivering, Guinevere rubs her arms. "Miledy, I have a request, though it is a selfish one."

"Say it and it will be done."

A frown graces Guinevere's lips. Miledy is seized with the urge to turn the corners up. "Princess?"

"I am rather cold. If you would not mind holding me…"

Miledy sucks in icy air.

"You needn't trouble yourself," Guinevere says quickly.

"No. You know I will perform any task you ask of me, especially one so simple." Stepping forward, Miledy performs the embrace in as stiff a manner as she would a salute. Despite the feeling burning in her ribs, the action truly is simple until Guinevere returns it.

"The way you speak makes even this type of gesture sound so dutiful," Guinevere says. Swollen with cold as Miledy's throat is, it hurts when she swallows.

"I am your sworn knight."

"I'm quite aware."

Guinevere's fingers grip Miledy's coat with a tightness Miledy reserves for her reins. Her mind turns Guinevere's words over until she isn't sure whether or not she imagined the hint of disappointment in them. The idea of Guinevere finding her service distasteful wounds her, but Miledy can't help but feel hope bloom in her chest. The combination is too contradictory for a frank woman like her.

Carefully, Miledy tightens the embrace. Her only priority is the warmth it gives. Her princess has given an order, and as long as Miledy can perform it, the complications don't matter.


	2. L'arachelEirika

_A/N: For Intaglionyx, who requested the scenario: __"Eirika/L'Arachel, set some time after their support. L'Arachel set off their relationship by giving Eirika a really big gem. Now, nearly a month in, Eirika is walking around covered in bling, L'Arachel doesn't see any problems with that, and Eirika just doesn't know what to do."_

The stiffness in Eirika's legs had become bad enough to make her worry she'd buckle over, but still she trudged on, one step after another. It was a good thing the army hadn't gotten involved in a skirmish. Her mind had become foggier with each day, and though she tried to keep herself alert, the bloodshed and demons that haunted her sleep weighed her down.

The sound of her name pierced the air so sharply that Eirika worried for nearby pegasus knights' safety. Nevertheless, when she turned to the noise's source and saw the grin lighting up her lover's face, she couldn't help but return it.

"L'arachel," Eirika said once the breathless woman had reached her. "What are you doing here? I thought we were assigned to separate groups for this mission."

"We were. However, I, in my foresight, have rearranged that assignment so that we might fight alongside each other."

Eirika tilted her head. A month ago, she would have simply stated surprise that the commander had been willing to answer such a request; however, after a month of 'crusades for great love,' she knew better. "And did you tell the commanding officer first?" she asked.

"Well, of course not. I tried to, mind you, but that brother of yours seemed preoccupied with prince Innes, so I thoughtfully let them be."

Eirika sighed. This hardly helped the headache she'd been nursing. They were half a day into the march, and it was no use turning back now. Was that why L'arachel had waited to approach her? Chief among the things the past month had taught her was that L'arachel was cleverer than she looked.

"I'll ask Tana if a pegasus knight can take a message to the other group so they won't worry," Eirika said. There wasn't anything else to be done at this point, and truthfully, she was glad to have L'arachel there.

"How very thoughtful of you," L'arachel said. Giving Eirika a look-over doused L'arachel's beam. "Eirika, dear…where is your jewelry?"

Eirika sucked in a breath. She'd hoped that their different group assignments would give her a reprieve from that. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate L'arachel's gifts, but by the third week, the weight of all of them made her limp.

"L'arachel, we're in enemy territory. There's no telling when monsters might appear. I can't fight with all of that hanging off me."

L'arachel frowned. "Nonsense! Those earrings weren't more than an inch long, and besides, how do you expect to stay safe without protective talismans?"

Eirika smiled. "L'arachel, you're here with me now, aren't you? I'm sure your presence is worth a dozen good luck charms."

L'arachel brightened. "Why, that's very true! Although, I do worry about your resistance to magical attacks."

"Magic? Why do you bring that up?"

"Why, the protective spells I put on the gems, of course. Really, Eirika, as sensible as you are, you ask the silliest things sometimes." L'arachel shook her head. It was a common gesture in their relationship, but being on the receiving end for once felt odd. "Oh, well. I'll simply have to keep my staff at the ready in case some enemy is lucky enough to get past your dodging."

"I'd appreciate that, L'arachel. Thank you." Eirika wasn't focusing on the words; she was busy trying to remember if L'arachel had mentioned spelling those gifts. Had she simply forgotten to do so, or had Eirika been too distracted by the world's turmoil to listen? Both situations seemed likely.

Sudden warmth filled her when she thought about the objects she'd once found bothersome. At the time, their monetary worth had seemed too much, and the thought of selling them to help the army had crossed her mind more than once. Now, the idea made her feel terrible.

"You know, L'arachel, the gems are still nearby, though the caravan they're in is on the other side of the field."

"Not to worry! For your wondrous L'arachel has not come to you empty-handed." From her purse, L'arachel produced a sapphire the size of the one on her staff. Eirika cradled it delicately.

"It's lovely, L'arachel."

"Allow me to do the honors," L'arachel said, stepping forward to pin the gem on Eirika's blouse. Its weight dragged the fabric down, but it comforted her to have it against her breast. L'arachel's eyes scanned her again, this time not with distaste. "You look marvelous. Truly, that piece befits a woman beautiful enough to ride beside me." She sighed. "And ride we will, us in our saddles, you with your blade, I with my staff, fighting for justice while the sunset bathes us…oh, Eirika, doesn't it just set your heart racing?"

Eirika smiled. "Yes, L'arachel, it does." It was a lie, but she wasn't sure L'arachel would understand if Eirika said that every word was steadying her heartbeat. For once, she was grateful for L'arachel's antics. She wouldn't have felt this safe had L'arachel not been at her side.

Though she had to inform the pegasus messenger before it got dark, Eirika stayed long enough to let L'arachel finish her daydreaming. This time, she indulged not only L'arachel, but also herself in the stories of heroes and divinity. She'd never turn her back on the war's realities, but wasn't keeping her spirits up important?

Eirika fingered the sapphire. She supposed she'd wear the rest of the gifts from now on. As long as she wasn't buried in them by their anniversary, it wasn't worth losing the smile she'd remove along with them.


	3. NinianFlorina

_A/N: Written for SirAranisAmused on tumblr, who wanted Ninian/Florina._

The desert seemed to go on forever, leaving Ninian with no form of shelter. She wondered if the plains Lyndis spoke so fondly of were like this. They sounded lovely for someone as confident as Lyndis, but Ninian thought that the gazes of others would wilt her if the sun didn't, and she longed for mountain peeks to hide her and keep her cool.

Used to twirling on the barest tips of her toes, Ninian dragged her feet out of the sand as if they were sacks filled with the stuff itself. If the sun blazed any hotter, it would melt her into a puddle. Perhaps that would have been for the best. As a puddle, she could at least be absorbed into the sand.

Ninian peered ahead to where Lord Eliwood's group laughed amongst themselves. In all his kindness, Lord Eliwood had tried to convince her that she belonged with them; however, as they walked deeper into the desert, she'd felt a power at the center of it pull at her as if speaking to the most arcane part of her. Suddenly, she'd felt like a monster masquerading in human clothes—something she'd known she was all along, but in a sharp stab of awareness, became convinced the others could see. She'd retreated from them, becoming so distressed that Lord Eliwood had decided to leave her be. Watching him with Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis now, Ninian felt the gap between them and her widen, as if the time she'd walked beside them had been only a mirage.

The sweat on her brow dropped into her eye. Wincing, she squeezed it shut and rubbed it with a clammy hand.

"Ah! Are…are you all right?"

Clasping her hand to her chest, Ninian turned. She calmed when she realized the voice was Florina's.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

Florina shrank back. Her eyes reminded Ninian of the rabbits that hid in Ilia's forests. "I-I'm sorry. I thought you were crying…"

"Oh…oh! No, nothing like that. I just…got sweat in my eye." Ninian realized it sounded like a cop-out, but judging by how relieved Florina looked, she believed her.

"I'm glad. I was really worried. Um…sorry to bother you." Florina's cheeks, already red from the sun, darkened.

"No! Not at all! I'm…actually glad to see you. I was getting lonely." Ninian felt both embarrassed and awed by how the words spilled from her. It usually took so much just to summon a few of them, but when she spoke to Florina, they came to her tongue on their own.

"I'm…glad," Florina said. Her eyes widened. "Not that I'm happy you're lonely! It's just that…I was lonely too, so…"

When a smile came to Ninian's lips, Florina returned it shyly. Ninian glowed.

Florina toed the sand. "So…um…you got sweat in your eye…are you as uncomfortable in this heat as I am?"

"Yes! It's quite different than Ilia," Ninian said.

Florina nodded eagerly. "I know! I wish the sand blowing around would just turn into snow. That probably sounds silly…"

Ninian's smile deepened. "No, not at all! I agree."

"I'm glad. Lyn—Lady Lyndis told me I shouldn't wish something like that upon us…Sacae is so sunny, you see. I'm…glad someone else likes the snow."

"Me, too. I thought it was just me…but I guess others from Ilia would prefer it."

"Well…one of my sisters never liked the cold…she always said she'd go to a warm, tropical place and bring us back enough gold to move there with her." A dreamy look overtook Florina's eyes. "Our older sister just told her to stop complaining…she was like a mother to us, so she didn't like when we talked about times being hard. Oh! I'm going on about myself…I'm sorry…"

"I don't mind! I like hearing your stories," Ninian said. The layer of silk in her own voice sounded unfamiliar to her. She realized that she wasn't used to soothing others. Even Nils had usually been the one to encourage her. She swallowed. "I grew up in Ilia with a sibling and no parents, too, so…"

Florina tucked her chin over her clasped hands. "I guess we have a lot in common," she said.

The warmth that bloomed in Ninian was like being wrapped in a shawl. "I guess we do," she said.

Brightening, Florina chatted about the snow, making Ninian feel cooler with each word. Florina told her about how she and her pegasus played in it. "My sisters were always working…and I wasn't very good at making friends with humans…but that was okay, because I had Huey," she said.

A lump formed in Ninian's throat. "Making friends with other species sounds nice."

"It is," Florina said. "Um, since you're so gentle, I'm sure animals would like you…so you should try it sometime."

_I already have, _Ninian thought. She tried to hush the voice, but she couldn't. Listening to Florina's stories made it impossible for her to convince herself she was alone. Whatever arcane grip the desert had on her was lost. She'd already found her oasis, and despite what she'd feared, it hadn't been a mirage at all.


	4. HeatherMist

_AN: __I have two more pieces to post for this collection, but I'm prioritizing other projects so they'll have to wait. This one is f_or an anonymous prompter, who requested Heather/Mist with Heather teaching Mist thief arts. 

When Mist asked Heather to teach her to steal, she'd sounded so earnest (and smiled so cutely) that Heather had agreed. She'd assured Mist their marketplace conquest would bring them a pile of riches, but secretly, she planned to find a way around the theft, as there was no reason for such a sweet girl to risk prison…or guilt.

Heather kept that thought buried as she skulked at the edge of the market, directing Mist with touches on her shoulder. She gave the girl tips about how to distract shopkeepers, then used one of the tactics on Mist to stall her eagerness. Heather's story about sneaking into the royal treasury was a lie, of course—the only time she'd gotten near the castle, she'd only stolen a glimpse of the queen—but didn't everyone expect stories to be embellished? Besides, the way Mist clung to her every word, Heather thought they could get through the day without stealing more than an apple.

Heather started making fun of men who passed. While Mist giggled at a barb about a merchant's hat, a man interrupted.

"You Heather?" he asked.

Heather's eyes narrowed. "What's that to you?" She sized him up for worth. If he proved not to know what _get lost _meant, he'd find himself with one less possession.

"Don't give me any sass, lady. Your mother's collapsed. I suggest you…"

His words fell on deaf ears. Heather was already halfway down the street.

She ducked into an alley. She'd been avoiding them while Mist was around, but that was no longer her concern. Her feet pounded the dirt. The lanes, usually comforting in their familiarity, cast shadows of blame around her. The medicine. Had she not gotten enough? A chill ran down her neck when she realized someone was following her. An alley fight was the last thing she needed.

Reaching for the knife at her hip, she whirled. Mist jerked away from the outstretched blade.

Heather stared for a moment before hiding the weapon. She certainly hadn't planned to show Mist this side of her, but she wasn't in the mood to sweet-talk her into forgetting it now. "What are you doing? This place is dangerous," she said.

Clasped to her chest, Mist's hands clenched into fists. "I'm coming with you! Your mother is hurt, right?"

Heather groaned. She had no time to reason with a stubborn girl. "All right, but I can't promise an alley monster won't gobble you up."

Mist's called after her as she ran. "I could fight it off! I'm a mercenary, you know." Heather might have been amused had her heart not been trampling her chest.

After reaching the end of the alley, she spared a glance to see if Mist was still on her heels before continuing on to her house. After reaching the door, she began picking the lock. Only once she'd hurled herself inside did she remember the key in her pocket.

"Mom!" she shouted.

The only voice that came was Mist. "Ma'am! Are you all right? Say something!"

Turning, Heather saw that Mist was still outside the house, kneeling on the gravel. A figure lay beside her. Cursing, Heather hurried to her mother's side. She found a pulse and let out a heavy breath.

Anger surged in to replace the fear. "What is she doing out here? She was in no condition to go out, and I even locked the door…!" Gritting her teeth, Heather tried to remember who the man who'd approached her was. Had he seriously found her like this and just left her? Trust a _man _to be that thoughtless.

When Heather began a tirade, Mist pressed a finger to her lips and pointed. Her mother's eyelids fluttered.

"Hm? Whas…Oh, Heather!" Her mother smiled as if Heather had just come in with the afternoon tea.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

Her mother yawned. "Course I am. What's the ruckus?"

Her teeth sore from grinding, Heather clenched her fists, preparing to shout things she didn't mean. Mist saved her by interrupting.

"You collapsed in your garden, ma'am. Are you in pain?" Mist asked. Her voice was soothing like sweet tea.

"My head hurts something dreadful," Heather's mother said. She patted it feebly. "Oh, but don't worry yourself, dearie. There's always one thing or another." Her eyes blinked and then snapped into focus. "Oh! That's right…my garden. I wanted to see it, so I snuck out the window. Heather keeps locks on the doors, you see. She thinks I should stay cooped up all day." Her laugh made Heather's face turn hot.

"Do you have any idea how worried I—"

A touch on Heather's arm silenced her. "Keeping your voice low is one of the first rules of healing," Mist said gently. "The important thing is to get her inside, right?"

Heather shook her head. "Of course. Up and at'em, ma."

"Wait," her mother said. "I haven't gotten to see the flowers yet. I think I hit my head."

_I wonder why that would be_, Heather thought_._Kinder than her, Mist helped her mother into a seated position. "Can you see now, ma'am?"

Her mother looked around at the loose collection of herbs and roses. A serene look came over her. "Yes, thank you, dear. They're lovely." Heather shared a smile with Mist until her mother added, "Mind, Heather needs to look after them better."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Okay, Ma, inside with you."

They got her into the house and laid her on the bed. Heather moved to fuss over her, but Mist intervened. Yielding to Mist's training, Heather hung back and fidgeted, cutting in with information about her mother's needs. After a while, Mist suggested she rest, and seeing that Mist knew what she was doing, Heather took the invitation.

She didn't realize how wound up she was until she sat down. She'd assumed Mist had just been getting rid of her, but perhaps she'd noticed Heather's tension. Rare peace washed over her Heather as she closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten to lean back while someone else took care of everything. Maybe Mist would be interested in being a live-in healer, she mused. O_r a live-in wife_.

Heather shook that thought away. Now _that _was getting ahead of herself! Besides, she'd learned from her mother's mistake. Marrying was not something she planned to do in this lifetime

A thought hit her. Her eyes snapped open. While she sat here with her guard down, Mist could be cheerfully telling her mother about how _your daughter was going to teach me to pickpocket!_ She watched their conversation with bated breath, waiting for a chance to jump in.

However, she only heard chatter about the garden and Mist's family before Mist left the bedside. She nodded to Heather.

"I gave her something to put her to sleep," Mist whispered. "I should probably go home soon. I don't want Titania to worry."

Heather walked her to the door. "Thanks a bunch for everything. I owe ya at least five days at the market, plus spoils."

"Goodie!" Mist said, brightening. "I can't wait."

Grinning, Heather ruffled Mist's hair before sobering. "By the way…thanks for not mentioning that to her. You know. The whole thief thing. Ma—well, she's not _supposed _to know, but I think she—"

Mist cut her off. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

Once again, Heather felt soothed. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had told her not to worry.

"You're a sweet girl," she said, before placing a kiss on Mist's cheek.

Mist blushed. "Nah. I just wanted to help. And…um…I want to keep helping, so I'll come back soon, okay? I already asked your mom!" she called as she waved and skipped away.

Shaking her head, Heather went inside. Even the sight of her bed-ridden mother couldn't peel the grin off her face. She rearranged the sheets around her mother's chin, feeling aimless now that her job had been done for her. Her mother's eyes fluttered open.

"Heather," she croaked.

"Yes, Ma?"

"That girl says fresh air is good for the sick, so you'd better take me out more often."

Heather laid a hand on her mother's forehead. "I will, Ma."

Her mother's eyes twinkled. "You'd better bring her back soon. She's a real keeper. She's got all sorts of stories—her priest friend is as sick as me, she says, and he travelled all over the world! Can you imagine?"

"I can, actually," Heather said. She _had _been there, after all. The implication soaked in. She looked at her mother. _Could _she imagine it? "Well, maybe we should start with the garden." She kissed her mother's cheek.

"Yes, that'd be nice." The drought slurred her voice. "Heather?"

"Mm?"

"Get her something nice to wear at the wedding. I like pink." She drifted off before Heather could respond.

Stupefied, Heather didn't know whether to roll her eyes or smile. She settled on both. _You timed it like that on purpose, _she thought, tucking the covers around her mother's ears. She couldn't muster irritation. She was too busy planning the next trip to the market, where she planned to acquire some gardening tools.

Of course, if she happened to come by a pink dress while she was there…well, it would be the noble lady's own fault.


End file.
